Im not Coming Home Tonight
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: A SongFic/OneShot. When a tragic event brings Blossom and Brick even closer.


A OneShot I felt like putting together.

Don't own PPG or any of the Rights nor the song "**Pints Of Guiness Make You Strong**' that belongs to Against Me!

"I'm not coming home tonight'

* * *

Brick looked around the small pub at his closest friends who were hiking him up on there shoulders. "Keg Stand! Keg Stand! Boomer and Butch shouted holding Brick upside down over the beer keg. "Go! Go! Go! Go!' Brick pulled away "She's tapped out!'

Butch and Boomer cheered putting there brother down and signaling for more beer from the bartender. Butch found his way to his bar stool while Boomer found the floor being that he was already on his 7th drink and he wasn't very good holding his alcohol anyways.

Brick wiped his mouth throwing his arms around Butch "Butch I want to thank you, for bringing me out and showing me a good time' he slurred leaning on Butch for support. Butch raised his glass "To my brother, who despite his choices I still stand by him'. Brick chuckled "Oh man you're…you're silly man' As Brick was about to go on, his phone started ringing "Hold that thought' Brick struggles to get his phone out of his pocket but answered before his voicemail picked up "Hello?'

"_Brick, baby it's 2 in the morning and you're still not home where are you?' _Blossoms voiced seemed tired and worried.

"Bloss, oh man Babe I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time I'm…studying?' Brick said trying to think of an excuse.

_"Brick…where are you' _Her tone became serious. "I'm drinking with the guys' Brick admitted feeling his heart sink. _"I thought you said you would stop drinking Brick' _Blossom seemed wide awake now, yet her loving voice was now empty towards Brick.

"I'm…I'm sorry' Brick started before Blossom cut him off _"You know what Brick don't worry about it' _Brick sighed with relief "Thanks babe, I'll see you when I get home'

There was a moment of silence _"No Brick, No you won't. I said don't worry about it because You're not going to have anybody to come home to anymore' _Blossom managed to hold back tears.

"Wha-What do you mean?' Brick asked. _"I'm tired of waiting for you to change Brick, I don't think I'm asking for much but Brick we've been together for 12 years and if you're not going to take us seriously then I'm better off alone…Goodbye Brick' _

Blossom hung up. "Wait Blossom? Blossom?' Brick closed his phone and attempted to walk to get his jacket from the rack.

"Woah what happened?' Butch asked. Brick wiped tears aside "Nothing I gotta go' Brick grabbed his jacket and stumbled out the door. "Dammit Brick why the hell did you come out here' he muttered jingling his keys in his car door in the rain.

Brick backed out of the parking lot and drove dove onto the highway calling Blossoms phone. "Come on Bloss pick up' "_This is Blossom leave a message' _Brick groaned "Blossom baby please pick up the phone I'm sorry I went out and started drinking again look can we talk about this, please pick-' Brick was cut off by a jolt as he was sent flying through his windshield and bounced on the pavement before rolling to a stop. He could taste blood as he heard approaching footsteps "Holy shit, You okay man…quick call an ambulance!'

Brick uttered "Blossom…Blossom' before blacking out on the pavement.

Brick woke up in a hospital bed with scratches and bruises all over and his ribs taped up. He looked at a clock in the room it was 6 in the morning. Brick looked next to his bed and saw a picture of him and Blossom, next to that his guitar and next to that was a sleeping Blossom. Brick smiled softly before slowly stepping out of the bed. His legs were weak so he wobbled abit. He grabbed his guitar, sat back down and played abit.

"_Blossom sits by my Hospital Bed, It's been a few hours since our last fight this day on September 2010'_

Blossom eyes slowly opened.

"_She will not hold that against me' _

"_There were times when there was nothing she could do  
But sit in that chair all night beside a picture of us together  
A picture of better days' _

Blossom smiled hearing Brick's voice and knowing he was feeling better.

"_And just like me, I'll be drinking Irish tonight  
and the memory of my last work week will be gone forever  
Blossom I'm not coming home tonight.  
If we're never together  
If I'm never back again  
Well I swear to God that I'll love you forever  
Blossom I'm not coming home tonight'_

Blossom wiped the tears from her cheek.

"_In all the years that went by you said  
you'd always love me  
and from the day that I died  
You'd never love again'_

Blossom couldn't keep from crying at Bricks song.

"_And in my wallet I kept in my nightstand  
an a.a. card and a lock of your red hair  
You kept secrets of pride locked so tight in your heart  
it killed a part of you before the rest was gone'_

"_You said, "If I would have known just how things would have ended up  
I just would have let myself die."_

Blossom sat next to Brick as they sang together.

"_And just like Me, I'll be drinking Irish tonight  
and the memory of my last work week will be gone forever  
Blossom I'll be coming home tonight…  
If we're never together  
If I'm never back again  
Well I swear to God that I'll love you forever  
Blossom I'll be coming home tonight…._

With the final chord played Blossom threw her arms around Brick holding him close "I love you Brick' Brick hugged Blossom tighter "I love you Blossom'

* * *

My OneShot. The Song was altered abit again I don't own the rights. It's an Against Me Song "Pints of guiness makes you strong' It was based off the acoustic version I recommend checking the song out. /watch?v=5OvzoWttPDI


End file.
